Insomnia
by anoncikiciw
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Luhan mengalami insomnia, tetapi itu akan membawanya pada sebuah kejadian yang sangat ia nantikan. HunHan. Fluff maybe.
**Cast:**

Luhan

Oh Sehun

 **Summary:**

Akhir-akhir ini Luhan mengalami insomnia, tetapi itu akan membawanya pada sebuah kejadian yang sangat ia nantikan. HunHan. Fluff maybe.

 **Disclaimer:**

Member EXO bukan punya author, tapi cerita fiksi ini murni ide author. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, itu adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan. Remake 'Insomnia' by Hikari de Natsu.

Inspired by my 'beloved' ex-boyfriend. This fanfic is always be yours, boy.

* * *

 **Insomnia**

"Luhan, Ayo tidur! Ini sudah tengah malam!" teriak Ibu dari bawah tangga. Huh, Ibu mengganggu saja, aku kan sedang asyik melihat foto-foto Sehun saat karyawisata minggu lalu.

"Iya Bu, sebentar lagi!" balasku. Padahal sebentar lagi Sehun akan online seperti biasanya. Ya sudahlah, aku turuti saja kata-kata Ibu, daripada nanti aku dimarahi.

Aku pun akhirnya meninggalkan laptopku dan memasuki kamar tidurku, tak lupa aku berselimut di atas kasurku yang empuk. Biasanya dengan posisi memeluk guling seperti ini aku akan langsung tidur, tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur sih? Apa ini yang disebut insomnia? Apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Bosaaaaan! Hmmm.. Kuraih ponselku dan kuperhatikan layarnya. Tidak ada pesan yang datang. Sehun, aku kangen padamu.

Hampir satu jam kemudian, ponselku bergetar. Aku berharap itu pesan dari Sehun. Ternyata benar! Kyaaaa~ Tapi, ada apa Sehun mengirimiku pesan malam-malam begini?

Segera kulihat isi dari pesan dari seseorang yang kuberi nama _Oh Sehunnie_ di kontakku itu. Setelah kulihat, ternyata isinya hanyalah: _Hai, sudah tidur?_

Aku terkejut dengan isi pesan itu, aku tak percaya, Sehun mengirimiku pesan basa-basi! Tak mau membuat Sehun menunggu, aku pun dengan cepat menekan tombol _reply_ dan mengetik balasan untuknya.

 ** _To:_ _Oh Sehunnie_**

 _Belum, kalau Sehun?_

 _Message Sent_

Tidak lama kemudian, ponselku bergetar kembali, aku pun segera menekan tombol _read_.

 ** _From:_ _Oh Sehunnie_**

 _Aku juga, aku mau begadang_ _hahaha_ _. Kenapa kau belum tidur?_

Begadang? Apa dia sering begadang ya? Kutanyakan sajalah.

 ** _To:_ _Oh Sehunnie_**

 _Sepertinya insomnia. Kau sering begadang ya?_ _Mau kutemani? Daripada kau begadang sendirian^^_

 _Message Sent_

Aku ingin tahu maksud dari pesan yang ia kirimkan untukku hari ini. Tidak biasanya ia mengirimiku pesan. Ah, tidak, bahkan setahuku Sehun jarang menggunakan ponselnya—kecuali untuk bermain _game_. Lalu, apa dia memiliki maksud tertentu dariku? Ah, balasannya datang!

 ** _From:_ _Oh Sehunnie_**

 _Ya, tidak_ _sering_ _juga. Kau sedang apa, Luhan?_

Ya Tuhan, apa ini? Apa aku tidak salah baca? Sehun bertanya aku sedang apa! Aku tidak bermimpi kan? Tarik nafas, Luhan. Tenang dan cepat balas pesan Sehun sebelum ia bosan dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengirimimu pesan lagi.

 ** _To:_ _Oh Sehunnie_**

 _Aku sedang melamun sambil berselimut, kau?_

 _Message Sent_

Kenapa rasanya Sehun di media social berbeda dengan Sehun di kehidupan nyata ya? Rasanya lebih.. _friendly_ dan tidak dingin seperti aslinya. Lebih menyenangkan. Walaupun begitu, aku lebih suka Sehun yang asli.

Balasan dari Sehun akhirnya datang, isinya membuatku terkejut sekaligus sangat berharap aku akan mendapatkan cintanya yang sangat sulit untuk diraih oleh wanita manapun—kecuali ibunya.

 ** _From:_ _Oh Sehunnie_**

 _Melamun tentangku ya? Haha._ _By the way_ _, kau masih single kan?_

Jantungku berdebar. Aku tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Ah, mungkin dia hanya bercanda, kuladeni saja candaannya.

 ** _To:_ _Oh Sehunnie_**

 _Tidak_ _juga, tapi ada sedikit tentangmu hehe. Iya, aku kan belum menikah :)_

 _Message Sent_

Tuhan, bolehkah aku berharap? Aku ingin Sehun menyukaiku, sebagaimana aku menyukainya. Apa hal itu mungkin terjadi?

 ** _From:_ _Oh Sehunnie_**

 _Kalau_ _be_ _gitu, aku boleh daftar kan? :D_

Apa ini benar-benar kenyataan? Sehun membalas dengan kata-kata yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan, " _aku boleh jadi pacarmu kan?_ _"._ Aku harus membalas apa? Tenang, Luhan. Sehun bukan memintamu menjadi pacarnya, mungkin ia hanya bercanda.

 ** _To:_ _Oh Sehunnie_**

 _Tentu saja boleh, apa sih yang ngga untuk Sehun? Hehe._

 _Message Sent_

Baru akan kuletakkan HP-ku, balasan dari Sehun sudah datang. Cepat sekali.

 ** _From:_ _Oh Sehunnie_**

 _Kalau boleh jujur, aku menyukaimu, Luhan. Mau jadi pacarku?_ _Ini serius._

Wow, Sehun ternyata serius. Dan sekarang dia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya? Tentu saja aku akan menjawab iya. Tapi, hey hey! Jariku tak mau bekerja sesuai dengan perintah otakku!

 ** _To:_ _Oh Sehunnie_**

 _Kalau aku menjawab_ _tidak_ _, bagaimana?_

 _Message Sent_

Ya ampun, apa lagi yang kutunggu? Dasar jari tidak tahu diri, kenapa malah mengetik kata-kata itu? Bukankah memang ini yang kutunggu sejak lama?

 ** _From:_ _Oh Sehunnie_**

 _It's ok_ _, aku_ _tidak berhak me_ _maksamu_ _untuk menyukaiku :)_

Tidak, Sehun! Aku sangat menyukaimu! Itu hanya lelucon yang diketik oleh jari tanganku yang biadab ini!

 ** _To:_ _Oh Sehunnie_**

 _Hey hey, itu hanya pengandaian saja, jawabanku yang sebenarnya adalah kebalikan dari kata '_ _tidak_ _'._ _Tolong maafkan jariku yang tidak punya otak ini m(_)m_

 _Message Sent_

Aku hampir berteriak saat aku menyadari apa yang kukirim pada Sehun. Jari memang tidak punya otak, Luhan! Dasar bodoh, otakmu itu kemana? Tapi tunggu dulu, kalau Sehun memang serius, berarti aku akan menjadi pacarnya yang resmi. Tidak, Lu, ini pasti hanya candaan Sehun. Pasti Sehun sedang menjahilinya dengan ide gila dari temannya yang bertelinga aneh itu.

 ** _From: Oh Sehunnie_**

 _Jadi, kau mau jadi pacarku?_

Aduh, jahilnya keterlaluan sekali sih, kenapa dia terus memaksaku untuk mengetik kata _mau_ atau _iya_ sih? Menyebalkan.

 ** _To:_ _Oh Sehunnie_**

 _Iya, Sehun, iya. Aku mau jadi pacarmu, karena sejak dulu aku suka padamu._

 _Message Sent_

Akhirnya selesai juga aku mengetiknya. Benar-benar kalimat yang sulit. Bahkan untuk diketik sekalipun. Tunggu, kalau ini memang hanya candaan... KENAPA AKU DENGAN BODOHNYA MENGATAKAN ITU? Astaga, aku bisa gila.

 ** _From: Oh Sehunnie_**

 _Benarkah? Terima kasih, Luhan! Aku senang sekali :D_

Sehun senang dengan jawabanku? Berarti... apa dia memang serius? Kutampar kedua pipiku dengan keras. Rasanya sakit, berarti aku tidak bermimpi. Kubaca kembali pesanku bersama Sehun. Apa ini berarti... aku adalah kekasihnya sekarang? Ya Tuhan, jantungku berdegup dengan sangat cepat sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai ini...

 ** _To:_ _Oh Sehunnie_**

 _Iya, Sehun. Aku juga senang sekali :D ah_ _,_ _sudah_ _terlalu larut_ _._ _A_ _ku harus_ _tidur, Sehun, besok aku ada kelas tambahan. Maafkan aku karena tidak menemanimu hingga pagi, bye~_

 _Message Sent_

Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku mengakhiri percakapan ini?

 ** _From:_ _Oh Sehunnie_**

 _Ok_ _._ _Have a nice dream, Luhan :)_

Ya sudahlah, setidaknya aku tak perlu bingung lagi harus membalas apa. Lagipula, aku sudah sedikit mengantuk. Ah, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin meng- _upload_ sesuatu di instagramku.

Aku pun membuka _account_ instagramku, setelah berhasil si _g_ _n_ _in_ , aku melihat-lihat _timeline_ -ku yang berisi gambar-gambar terbaru dari teman-temanku. Ternyata, Sehun baru saja meng- _upload_ sebuah foto _selca_ yang menunjukkan bagian atas wajahnya dan dua jarinya yang membentuk hati. Ia memberi _caption_ singkat yang berisi, " _tengah malam paling bersejarah_ ". Foto tersebut baru di- _upload_ satu menit yang lalu, berarti bersejarah itu... jadian denganku? Kyaaaa~ Ini seperti mimpi! Sehun, yang sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu terasa sangat jauh dariku dan sangat sulit untuk diraih, kini menjadi pacarku. Berarti, aku adalah wanita kedua setelah ibunya, yang mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Oh Sehun.

Teringat akan tujuanku membuka instagram, aku langsung melaksanakannya. Aku segera mengambil sebuah _selca_ yang menampilkan wajahku yang tersenyum manis. Tak lupa, aku menambahkan beberapa kalimat sebagai _caption_ -nya. _Look what you've done to my face tonight. You've put a happy smile on me._

Tak lupa, aku _like_ foto Sehun yang barusan, pertanda bahwa aku setuju dengan _caption_ yang dibuatnya itu. Tengah malam ini memang sangat bersejarah.

Mataku sudah mencapai batasnya, aku tak sanggup lagi untuk tetap terbangun. Maka aku pun memutuskan untuk benar-benar pergi ke alam mimpi. Kuharap, besok aku bisa menemui Sehun secara langsung dengan wajah yang berseri-seri—pertanda bahwa aku bahagia, dan menyandang status sebagai _kekasih_ _Oh Sehun_.

Terima kasih Tuhan, kau telah mengabulkan permohonanku tentang Sehun. Kini aku tak usah mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak pasti lagi, karena Sehun sudah berada di dalam jangkauanku. Sekarang ia sangat dekat denganku, menjalin hubungan denganku, walau hanya sebatas pacaran, kuharap kami bisa mencapai hubungan yang lebih serius di masa depan kami kelak. Kami harap, hubungan kami ini akan terus terjalin hingga maut memisahkan kami.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

HAHAHAHA APA INI. Maafkan anon yang kurang ajar ini ya. Seenak udel nge- _remake_ ff jadul tahun 2010, ff yang kemaren malah belum dilanjut. Maafin banget, _I'll do my best for y'all._

Makasih udah mau baca ini, fluff gagal tanpa feel hahaha. Ff ini udah pernah dipost dengan judul yang sama di tahun 2010 di akunku satu lagi, link bisa liat di profil :)

P.S. ada yang main wattpad? Boleh share unamenya yuk anon baru gabung sana gara-gara sj94 yang di ig ituloh hahaha buat yang gatau, doi _recommended_ banget loh #teamgularoti #teamempingkukis #teamonyetlaler #bukanpaidpromote. Mungkin ke depannya bakalan ada ff yang dipost disana juga, biar ga garing. _But I'll always stay here, I love you FFn_ *lopelope banyak*

P.S.S. Hikari de Natsu itu anoncikiciw. Dua-duanya itu aku.

P.S.S.S. anon udah move on.

Jangan bosen nungguin anoncikiciw yaaa~~~


End file.
